


Word Prompt: Stranger

by Killer_Hearts



Series: X readers [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jackieboyman - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts





	Word Prompt: Stranger

They stared at the unconscious stranger in front of them. They hadn’t even known his name, and yet Jackie insisted that the man had ill intentions for him. Sighing, they turned back toward the window. A long time ago they would’ve used this chance to do anything to get people to look through the window. But now they knew no one would. Not only was the window bullet proof, but it was like a one way mirror. You could see the outside, but no one could see the inside of the house from the outside. They wondered when Jackie would come back. _He’s probably gathering supplies…._ Bile rose in their throat once they realized what was going to happen.

Jackie was going to torture this poor stranger to death and then give the body to Anti. That or he would hurt the man a bit and then give Anti the man to deal with. If the latter was going to happen, they really hope the stranger will be long dead before being given to Anti. Being in Anti’s clutches while still breathing is a fate worse than death. Tears pricked up at the back of their eyes, but they never allowed them to fall. Crying would change nothing. And besides, Jackie would be back any moment now. So if he walked walked back into the house and saw them crying, then he would assume that the stranger had something to do with it.

They had already cost the stranger his life. They didn’t want to make his descent to death even more painful.


End file.
